


“As the world keeps spinning round; You hold me right here right now”

by humanityalmost



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, they are very much in love, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: “Easy, I take Stephan and I bet you on it. Whoever loses has to be the others waiter all day and carry all the stuff.” Stephan froze in place as he heard his best friend speak those words. He didn't want to get involved in any of their bets and especially not as Andi’s pretend boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads! :)  
> More Lellinger for you all...  
> I am such a hoe for fake/pretend relationship storylines.  
> The title is a line from Jason Mraz's "Lucky" (greetings to you Michi hahaha)  
> Have fun :)

They both knew it was a pretty stupid idea to bet Markus on that but somehow their competitive minds couldn't bear with not winning. That's what being a professional athlete does to you; you always want to win even such a stupid bet as that one.

They were in the hallway of their hotel waiting for their families and/or significant others to arrive and as Severin’s wife happily jumped into his arms Markus sighed besides them. “You can't imagine how long I thought she’s only dating him for his fame and the money but you can't fake being that in love.” 

And somehow that awakened something in Andi and with a grin he turned to Markus. “I am pretty sure I can convince anyone I am in a super happy relationship WITHOUT being actually in love!” 

Markus just raised his eyebrows at him and laughed. “No offense, Welli, but first of all I am sure you can’t and secondly you don't even have anyone who you could pretend you were dating so that's irrelevant anyway.”  
This realization made Andi’s grin drop visibly but suddenly his whole face lit up and he turned around to Stephan, throwing an arm around his shoulder, grinning.

“Easy, I take Stephan and I bet you on it. Whoever loses has to be the others waiter all day and carry all the stuff.” Stephan froze in place as he heard his best friend speak those words. He didn't want to get involved in any of their bets and especially not as Andi’s pretend boyfriend. But before he could protest Markus already extended his hand to Andi for the obligatory handshake and added: “You have to make at least 10 people out of the whole jumpers on tour believe that you two are actually dating, bonus points if it's one of the coaches and no bribing them, Wellinger. Good luck with that you gonna lose miserably!” And with that they slapped hands, ignoring the still frozen face of Stephan who hasn't said a word to the whole thing yet. Just as Andi wanted to say something to him Severin and his wife joined them and Andi had to postpone their talk until later.

~

Andreas didn’t get a chance to talk to Stephan about the whole situation until much later in the evening and he really started to get a little worried about Stephan saying no to it all and if he did who could have blamed him? He didn't even ask him if he was ok with it all and now it was kind of a mess but he really needed to win that bet against Markus so the only chance was to talk to his best friend and hopefully get him to agree.

He was so lost in thought about how to persuade Stephan that he didn't realize that his best friend has already entered their shared room until the older one let himself fall onto the bed beside Andi, making him jump a little in surprise.  
“You know I’ll not pretend to be in a relationship with you? You know I like girls, right?” 

Andi rolled his at him. “Come one, pretty please? You know I NEED to win that bet. And yes i am aware of that but it doesn't matter anyways because I am not asking you to be my actual boyfriend. I just need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” He was looking at his best friend with his best puppy dog eyes and he could see Stephan’s resistance shrink away while the older one sighed. 

“How do you even plan on doing that? Everyone knows about all the different girls that made their way out of several rooms of yours. They won't just believe you suddenly fell in love with a guy especially not me.” Stephan looked at him critically and Andi wasn't sure what that glimpse of something in his eyes was but he didn't think more about and decided on answering instead.

“I don't really know to be honest, I just thought it would somehow come along and would work out. Also your smile makes all the girls hearts melt, believe me I know that so they won't be surprised that mine melted too. Will you help me now, please?” He watched the older one expectantly and Stephan finally gave in. “Fine but as soon as the bet is won you’ll clarify that whole situation.”

He was feeling a little uneasy looking at the uncertainty of the situation but Andi was so happy that he could generously forget about it in that moment. “Thanks Stephan, you are just the best friend ever, you know?” Andi placed his head onto Stephan's shoulder while Stephan just laughed at the exaggeration of his roommate and they just layed there, Andi’s head on Stephan's shoulder, both lost in their thoughts.

~

They decided that convincing their own teammates would be the easiest beginning to their mission but they didn't consider Markus who deliberately tried to sabotage their efforts. 

As they entered the room where the breakfast was served they were moving closely beside each other, their hands almost touching, and as they were just about to walk through the door Andi grabbed Stephan's hand for a short moment, squeezing it in support and giving him an encouraging smile, before letting go again and entering the room beside him, directly walking into the direction of the table where most of their teammates were already sitting more or less awake and animatedly chatting.

“Uii our inseparable ones are joining us, what an honor.” Comments like that - especially from Richard - weren't unusual and normally Stephan would have just laughed with them but somehow today he couldn't joke as freely about it and Andi seemed to sense his tension because he put a hand on the small of his back and guided him onto a chair before telling him to stay there and wait till he is back with breakfast for him and before Stephan could protest the younger one was already on his way to the buffet. This resulted in a few confused faces since Andi normally wasn't the most communicative or thoughtful one in the morning.

Just a few minutes later a plate with some breakfast and a cup of coffee was placed in front of Stephan and then he suddenly felt a kiss pressed to his cheek before Andi took his place beside the older one and started to eat, acting as nothing unusual has just happened and ignoring the confused and curious faces around him while Stephan felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Well, well, well what is going on here? Do you have us something to tell, boys?” Severin was suddenly a lot more awake and also all the others were looking expectantly into their direction. Except for Markus who was looking bored out of his mind. Andi just smiled and then placed his hand on Stephan's thigh, very well aware of the fact that everyone could see it while continuing to drink his coffee with the other. 

“I don't think there is anything to tell, Sev.” Andi's answer was calm and he seemed very relaxed while Stephan was still trying to get his face back to a normal color while pretty much avoiding everyone’s gazes and only concentrating on the weird warm feeling in his stomach as Andi still had his hand on his thigh. 

The others slowly started to eat again and the topic moved away from them and their unusual behavior, just Markus looked a little grumpy. He clearly had expected another answer from Andi and as they got up and all left to get changed for training he whispered into the other’s ear: “Well played. I wouldn't have thought you’d think so much about it.” Not stating anything clearly was probably the best possible tactic he could have chosen and Markus was really impressed but also a little disappointed that he underestimated the other so much because now winning the bet could get really hard. 

~

“Andi you know we should probably talk about how far you are planning to go because otherwise I’ll always be super surprised and we will be exposed faster than we can say fake relationship?” Stephan was worried but now his competitive side began to show and he wanted to win the bet just as much as his best friend who currently jumped around the room on one foot trying to put on some trousers. 

Just as he was in danger of falling Stephan grabbed him at his waist and wrapped an arm around his middle to keep him from falling. Andi was theatrically letting himself fall back into his best friend's arms while whispering “My hero” into his ear and giving Stephan goosebumps all over his body, making him wonder why he reacted so strangely to all of this out of sudden. But before he could think about it Andi was already back to standing up alone and finishing getting changed.

“The reason I don't want to plan it is that I want it to look realistic and I think so it'll look far more natural.” And Stephan who still felt the goosebumps on his arms couldn't do more than nod in agreement. 

~

Their next chance to get some more of their colleagues suspicious was already at the same day. The competition was cancelled and since they all were already at the hill they had to get all their stuff back down and to the hotel.

Anders Fannemel and Daniel-Andre Tande were joking in Norwegian as suddenly they both stopped in the middle of their sentences because two of their German colleagues made their way down the stairs before them. 

Stephan and Andi were walking closely beside each other, which wouldn't have surprised anyone anymore, but for some reason the younger one had one arm slung around his best friends - the Norwegians didn't really know if that still applied after what they had just witnessed - waist and held him close to his side the whole way down while chatting with him animatedly. The whole situation got even more confusing to them because the older one seemed to be completely fascinated by everything that left his younger friend’s mouth. He was looking at him in awe. 

They seemed to have completely forgotten what was happening around them; it was just the two of them chatting away and being happy to have each other's company and Anders and Dani couldn't stop themselves from letting a silent “Awww” escape from their mouths as they watched the apparently totally loved up couple making their way down the hill.

Stephan although still jumped a little as he felt his best friend's arm around his waist and suddenly there was Andi’s mouth close to his ear telling him something. “Anders and one of the other Norwegians is behind us, just act as if you haven't seen them.” And with that he started talking about how sad it was that the competition didn't take place and so on.

But somehow he seemed to feel how tense Stephan was against his side because he started rubbing small circles into his hip with his thumb while holding him close and the further down they got the more Stephan forgot about the whole situation they were in. He was relaxing against his best friend’s side and watching him closely while Andi talked animatedly and somehow that was enough to make him feel a lot more happy out of a sudden.

Andi on the other hand was slowly but steady getting really confused by this whole situation he negotiated himself into. Whenever he felt Stephan touching him there was a warmth spreading through his body he couldn't describe and seeing Stephan smile upwards at him now they were walking so close made the feeling even more intensive and he felt his heart jump a little at the older ones soft smile.

~

It did take weeks after that first weekend until they finally got a chance again to convince some more people of their relationship but it was so worth it as they saw the shocked faces of the Austrian team.

Stephan saw the chance before Andi could even think about it and it really confused himself with how much confidence he crossed the room and let himself fall onto his best friend's lap who was watching Richard and Severin play table tennis against Stefan Kraft and Michael Hayböck. 

Andi automatically put his arms around Stephan and made sure he wouldn't slide off of his lap as soon the smaller one sat down. Over the last few weeks they got really comfortable touching each other and so Stephan let his back sink against his best friend's chest without even thinking about it, placing his head onto his shoulder and looking upwards and somehow that was enough to turn of Andi’s brain it seemed because the taller one pressed his lips onto Stephan’s for a few moments without even thinking and then let go of him again, whispering, just loud enough for Gregor Schlierenzauer to hear, who was sitting opposite of them: “Hey dear!” 

“For fucks sake, Michi! That ball was harder to miss than to strike actually. Where are you with your head?” Stefan Kraft’s voice hauled them out of their own little world and Stephan could feel Andi’s heart race against his chest as he realized that the whole room was looking at him minus Krafti who still hasn't realized why Michi just missed the ball but just as he wanted to go on another rant the taller one rammed his elbow into his ribcage, slightly pointing into the direction of the two young German jumpers at the sofa and realization overspread his face his mouth gaping open.

Severin who wasn’t surprised anymore since he already knew about it coughed a little and then ushered them back to finishing their match and after a few minutes everything was back to normal just Gregor was giving them a small smile which Andi could see out of the corner of his eye, his hands still casually roaming over Stephan's back who still had his head on his shoulder. He could feel the older one’s breath at the side of his neck and somehow it made goosebumps raise on his arms. 

~

It was the end of the season and god were they all happy it was over. It was a long one with the world cup and all the hard competitions but now all the jumpers as well as their teams and trainers got the chance to forget about it for a little while. The party after the last competition of the year was always great but this year it seemed almost even more special to everyone of them although nobody really could place a reason for why it was like that.

They were all gathered in the large ballroom of the hotel they were staying in and everywhere there was laughter audible and big smiles were decorating their faces.

Somehow for Andi and Stephan it had become normal that their hands found each other as soon as the were close enough; their fingers intertwining immediately and them smiling happily at each other. They both knew something was there but nobody talked about it.

Now that Stephan came back from the bar, carrying two beers he reached Andi and their teammates and gave one of the bottles to him, receiving a kiss on the cheek and a whispered “Thanks, dear!” into his ear before Andi slung his arm over his shoulder and Stephan grabbed hold of the hand on his shoulder, playing with his best friend's fingers while chatting to Karl and Severin.

A little later they witnessed Severin wrapped around his wife, dancing slowly on the dance floor and looking at her like the luckiest man alive and suddenly Andi felt the need to dance with Stephan too. Before he could protest Andi had already led them onto the dance floor and placed his hands onto the other’s hips, slowly drawing Stephan closer, who after feeling his face heating up again, smiled softly and placed his hands around the taller one’s neck, looking up at him with shimmering eyes which made Andi's heart race.

If you would ask them later neither of them would have known what song it was that was playing but it was some very clićhe love song. They didn't even realize that the song changed or that a lot of people were watching them because they were only concentrating onto each other. They were lost in each other's eyes and suddenly their heads were really close together and Stephan’s gaze fell onto Andi's lips and the next thing he remembered were the older one’s lips on his. Soft and warm, pressing against his and Stephan buried his hands in Andi’s hair while Andi’s hands found their way back to his his best friend's / fake boyfriend’s / boyfriend’s hips, fingers soothing circles under the hem of his sweater, touching soft skin.

Finally Stephan seemed to calm down, responding to Andi´s kiss, trying to pull him closer, while softly nibbling at his bottom lip. And Andi was willingly following him, letting himself be drawn closer, completely forgetting they were in the middle of the dance floor. But he realized it as soon as they broke the kiss to breath and suddenly there were a lot of people catcalling and applauding them. Stephan was happily burying his nose into the crook of Andi´s neck, nuzzling as close as possible, while the the other one was pressing a kiss against the top of his head, whispering: “You know that wasn't fake, right?” 

And Stephan just smiled, standing on his tiptoes and grabbing the taller one’s face before saying “I really hope so because this isn't either!” and kissing him again, ignoring the happy laughter and applause around them.

~

“Strictly speaking you didn't even win the bet because you two fell in love so it wasn't fake.” Markus was still a little grumpy that he lost the bet although he couldn't be happier for his friends that were now just laughing at him while sitting at the breakfast table chatting with the rest of their teammates.

“Psssht Markus, we won and now we’d like another coffee, so please…” Andi was shaking of laughter and waved his hand a little into the direction of the buffet while Stephan was sitting beside him a hand on his now boyfriend’s thigh and laughing at Markus pained facial expressions. But a true gentleman honors debts, especially betting debts so Markus made his way to the buffet but not without grumbling how disgustingly in love they already were. Still no one took it too seriously because everyone knew how happy he was for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me known what you think, I'd really appreciate it! <3


End file.
